


Yesterday's Sunset

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: AU, F/M, Shintaro is still lonely, Takane is a tsundere, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: An AU where Shintaro writes Yuukei Yesterday, with a twist at the end.





	Yesterday's Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a poorly written version of an idea in my head.

“I don’t take offers.” That’s what I said on that day, two years ago. Why would I waste my time on something that won’t ever go public? It was strange. Why would I be the first person to ask if someone wanted a song? I only ever wrote music for Momo. It’s still the same to this day. Except that one song. What was it called again?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 Years Earlier

“Shintaro!” I turned my head to look at the voice calling my name. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine that it would be her, twin tails flying around as she ran. Takane had always confused me. Not that I ever had much time to think about her. She was in the special needs class with Haruka. I don’t remember why though. She didn’t talk to people very often; Almost never. Out of all the people she could choose to talk to, why me?  
“What do you want?” I gave her a cold glare, just as she always did.  
“I don’t have time for that! Meet me behind the school when classes are over. Don’t make me wait long!” And with that, she dashed off. At the time it seemed impossible. Does she like me? No. She can’t be that stupid. That was when I decided out of pure curiosity, that I would hear what she had to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oi, Shintaro! You’re acting all weird again! What happened to you?” Great. I didn’t think that it would be that noticeable.  
“It’s nothing. Just concerns about schoolwork.” Maybe I could cover up my life.  
“SInce when did you care about schoolwork? You’re the one always complaining about how easy it is.” Ayano shot back.  
“Shut up.” I used a mocking tone. “Since when do you care about what I’m doing?”  
“SInce now!” She smiled at me.  
“Whatever. See you tomorrow.”  
“See you tomorrow!” I was finally alone. I had made it through the easy part, school. Now for the hard part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The park is always nice this time of year. Everything is blooming for Spring. Soon Summer will come and I’ll be free to spend my time inside everyday. Not that I go outside much anyway. I usually only see the park from afar. I don’t have time for this. Takane was walking into the park right now.  
“You’re late!” She yelled at me.  
“Me?! You’re the one that just got here!”  
“Sure, sure. Whatever.” This really isn’t helping me. I just want to go home.  
“What do you want?” Silence filled the air. Her cheeks turned pink.  
“I need a favor.” Was that her? I’d never heard Takane quiet.  
“Well what is it? I’m not gonna wait here all day.”  
“U-Um, well….Could you, uh…..write me a song?” A song. A song! I spent all day worrying about this for a stupid song?!  
“Why me? It’s not like I’m especially talented or anything.”  
“You think I would ask anyone else?! Just do me a favor, okay?!”  
“Fine. But you’re singing.” Her blush deepened.  
“Alright. But you better not tell anyone about this for as long as you live! Got it?!”  
“Yeah, yeah. I got it.”  
“Good.” And then she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had never been more relieved to see that Mom wasn’t home. I might as well getis done as fast a ths I could. I sat down at the computer. What kind of song would Takane want? Of course, Takane had already sent me a text.

Takane: I forgot to tell you want kind of song I wanted

Convenient.

Takane: Link: HeadphoneActor.mp3

It was an audio clip. I grabbed my headphones from my pocket.

Takane: WAIT!

Takane: ….Wrong link

But I was already listening to it. Not bad.

Shintaro: Uh….

Shintaro: Sorry

Takane: Link: YuukeiYesterday.mp3

Takane: Whatever. Just don’t tell anyone. I sent the right link this time.

Shintaro: Thanks.

I still don’t remember what happened to that other link.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Week Later

Shintaro: Meet me after classes. Same place as last time.

Takane: Ok.

She’s late again. Weird for someone who hates it when others make her wait.  
“Shintaro! Sorry for making you wait. I...uh..fell asleep.” Of course.  
“It’s fine. Give me your phone.” She seemed hesitant, but handed it over. I quickly plugged in the USB and put the file into her phone.  
“Since when is there a cord that connects a USB to a phone?”  
“Since always.” It actually took me awhile to find one. I have a lot of random electronics scattered around my room. (Is that an actual thing? I have no idea. If not, I’m going to pretend that it is for this story.)  
“You got this done fast.”  
“It’s not like I have anything else to do.”  
“Yeah. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“See you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two Years Later

Finally home. It’s good to know that Ene isn’t here. Momo took her out somewhere. I sat down at the computer. Eh? What’s this? A new file was on the desktop.

HeadphoneActor.mp3

I remember this. After all this time she actually made it. I bet she couldn't even use the programs on my computer. I listened to it. No wonder she was always watching me work. She had figured everything out almost perfectly. I smiled. Maybe one day she can help me write music. But for now ,I’ll write it again.

FIN

 

The last line is a play on the last line of Summertime Record “ So I’ll draw it again”. That’s the best I could do. I hope it was okay.


End file.
